This invention relates generally to a device for mounting an electrical box, and more particularly, to a bracket which is particularly suited for mounting a pre-wired electrical box. Electrical boxes (also referred to as “junction boxes”) are used to house and protect electrical devices such as electrical outlets, switches and associated wiring when the devices are installed in a building. Typically, an electrical device is installed either by securing the junction box containing the device directly to framing within the structure, or by securing the box to a mounting device that is fastened to such framing. One such box mounting device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,444. The device comprises a mounting bar having fastening flaps at opposite ends of the bar for securement to spaced apart wall studs. When the flaps are secured to the studs, the bar extends generally horizontally between the studs. The bar has a generally channel-shaped cross-section, and a plurality of box mounting openings are spaced along the length of the bar for receiving fasteners to secure an electrical box to the bar at a selected location.
Other types of mounting devices have been used for securing electrical boxes on a vertical rod attached to framing in a building. Examples of such mounting devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,354,952 and 5,883,332.
To attach an electrical box to mounting devices of the type described above, fasteners are typically inserted through openings in the rear wall of the box into selected openings in the mounting device. In the case of the box mounting bar described above, the particular openings selected will depend on the desired position of the box relative the framing of the building. The procedure is typically carried out at the job site when the box is empty (before installation of an electrical device in the box) so that the installer has uninhibited access to box and there is no risk of damage to the contents of the box. After the box is fastened to the mounting device, the electrical device is installed in the box and wired. This installation step may follow or precede the step of securing the mounting device to the framing or vertical rod in the building.
The above procedure cannot be used if the box is “pre-wired”, that is, if the electrical device is installed in the box at a location other than job site. In this situation, the empty box must be secured to the appropriate mounting device at a remote location, the electrical device wired in the box, and the “pre-wired” box then transported to the installation site. However, a problem arises if there is a need to adjust the position of the box on the mounting device at the job site, since any such adjustment would require the installer to remove the electrical device from the electrical box, reposition the box on the mounting device, and then replace the electrical device in the box, or some other time-consuming and expensive procedure.
Similarly, the conventional procedure is unsatisfactory if the electrical box and associated mounting device are pre-assembled (referred to as a pre-assembled electrical box assembly). A pre-assembled electrical box assembly is an electrical box (and optionally, but not necessarily an electrical device) that is mounted on the mounting device at a location other than the job site. Like with a pre-wired electrical device, because the electrical box of a pre-assembled box assembly is already secured to the bar device being shipped, a problem arises if there is a need to adjust the position of the box on the mounting device at the job site. In effect, the box would have to be removed from the bar, and any assembled components may have to be disassembled, thereby negating any advantage of pre-assembly.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved device for mounting electrical boxes, including pre-wired electrical boxes and pre-assembled electrical box assemblies.
There is a need also for a device that aids in the proper installation of a pre-wired electrical box and a pre-assembled electrical box assembly.
Further, there is a need for a device that allows a user to position and secure an electrical box to either a mounting bar or a mounting rod.